Haine de Vie
by Ysee
Summary: Bella Swan apprend le suicide de ses parents et est envoyés chez des amis qu'elle ne connait pas. Les Cullen. Elle fait connaissance de leur grande famille. Et pour mettre son malaise de coté, elle s'amuse avec les mecs. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward ...
1. Prologue

_** Hey Voici le prologue de ma premiere fic' dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;p

* * *

**_

Isabella était là, à moitié allongé sur sa table. Encore un cours de Français qui se faisait long pour elle... Bizarrement, elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. Elle avait peur, et elle trouvait cette impression étrange. Depuis quand avait-elle peur de rentrer chez elle ? Mais ce matin ses parents avaient été tellement peu pressés qu'elle parte, comme si ils redoutaient ce moment. Ce n'était pas la rentrée pourtant, et on était en pleine semaine, un jeudi pour être exacte. Et puis ça faisait 2 semaine qu'elle ne sortait plus, parcequ'à chaque fois qu'elle leur annonçait qu'elle sortait, sa mère lui demandait de rester avec eux, les larmes aux yeux, alors Bella restait avec eux, se sentant coupable du malaise de sa mère.

-Bella ! Chuchota Léonie, la fille à coté d'elle  
Bella s'efforça de sortir de ses pensées et de lui répondre.  
-Quoi ?  
-Réveille toi, c'est bientôt l'heure de la fiche d'appel !

A chaque heure de français le jeudi, elles se tenaient aux aguets, attendant avec impatience le moment ou l'on viendrait chercher la fiche d'appel, parce que c'était Kévin, le pion incroyablement sexy qui s'en chargeait. Bella sa mit à rigoler et fixa la porte avec attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle. Bella et sa Léonie étaient tendu et attendaient son entré. Le prof arrêta son cours et déchira la petite fiche de son carnet, prêt a la donner au pion.

-Entrez !  
-Bonjour.

Tous les élèves de la classe se levèrent. Ce n'était pas Kévin. C'était le directeur. Bella et Léonie ne purent retenir un soupir de dégout.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, lança le directeur. Il poursuivit difficilement, pris d'un malaise soudain.  
-Je viens chercher Isabelle Swan.  
Bella se leva et commença à partir.  
-Je crois que tu peux prendre tes affaires, lui dit-il.


	2. Tomber de haut

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'avais quelques soucis. Maintenant tout va bien et j'espere pouvoir poster plus régulierement **

* * *

_-Je crois que tu peux prendre tes affaires, lui dit-il._

Bella retourna et rassembla ses affaires lentement, très lentement. Elle s'attendait à une réflexion du directeur mais celui-ci ne dis rien. Ca ne présageait rien de bon…  
Ils sortirent de la salle tous les deux et marchèrent en direction du bureau. Le directeur ne lui dit pas un mot, le silence était gênant.  
Dans le bureau, un homme était assis face au grand siège du directeur. Vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'homme se retourna. Il devait avoir l'âge du père de Bella. Il était blonds et ses yeux était gonflés et rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Encore une fois, ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Isabella, je te présente Carlisle Cullen. Vous pouvez partir, dit le directeur précipitamment, en les mettant presque à la porte.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Carlisle pris la parole.  
-Bella. Il va falloir que tu sois forte. Très forte. Des larmes recommençaient a couler.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Bella était paniqué. Son cœur battait tellement fort que tout le monde autour d'elle devait l'entendre.  
-Tes parents… Sont morts… Ils se sont suicidés.  
Bella commença à trembler, à pleurer. Et même à leur en vouloir. Ils l'aimaient tant ! Pourquoi lui avait-il fais ça ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !  
-Vous mentez ! Jamais ils ne m'auraient fais ça ! Vous les avez tués !  
-Je sais que c'est dur. C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment qu'ils ont fais ça. Tu comprendras… L'homme voulu la prendre dans ses bras elle se dégagea.  
-Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne vous connais pas !  
-Je sais… Tes parents étaient nos meilleurs amis. Je te connais moi, ils nous parlaient toujours de toi ! Si tu savais comme ils étaient fiers de toi !  
Bella recommença à pleurer. Elle détestait cet homme ! Il l'a pris par la main. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était fort, trop fort pour elle. Il l'entraina dans sa voiture. Elle se laissa faire. Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle ferma les yeux. Les larmes inondaient ses joues d'enfants. Elle se fichait d'où il l'emmenait. Ou plutôt, elle ne préférais pas le savoir. Le trajet se fit en silence. La voiture s'arrêta et Carlisle vint lui ouvrir sa porte. Elle ouvrit quand même les yeux. Elle se trouvait devant sa maison. Elle courut à l'intérieur. Elle voulait que tout ça soit un cauchemar et que ses parents viennent l'accueillir.  
Mais la porte était fermée. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avec le trousseau de clé de son père. Rien que pour avoir osé touché aux affaires de son père, elle le détestait.  
Elle entra à l'intérieur de la maison, et tout étais noir. Elle restait là, bloquée à l'entrée, se rappelant l'odeur des crêpes de sa mère, tous les dimanches soirs lorsqu'elle rentrait du baseball avec son père, et l'odeur du linge tout juste sorti de la machine. L'odeur de sa mère, et surtout celle de son père. Le tee-shirt de Bella était trempé à cause de toute les larmes qui coulaient, abondamment, sans laissé une minutes de répits à ses yeux. Et quand elle se risquait à avancer un peu plus dans la maison, son cœur était de plus en plus douloureux. Elle passa dans le salon, caressant les murs et tous les bibelots de sa mère au passage, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de sitôt. Elle se stoppa devant la guitare de son père, posé contre le canapé. Bella se rappelait leur duo. Lui à la guitare et elle au chant. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour réentendre sa voix une dernière fois, une toute petite fois… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était fini. Carlisle pris la parole, chuchotant presque, la voix aussi noyé par les larmes.

-Tu peux prendre quelques affaires, je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

Bella ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il y avait trop de mystères pour elle dans cette histoire, et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se réveiller et que tout sois de nouveau comme avant. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que ça n'arriverais plus.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre et pris quelque affaires.

-Pas la peine de prendre d'habits, ma fille en a une tonne. Je te conseille plutôt de prendre des choses qui te sont très chers. On ne peut pas emmener grand-chose.

Elle reposa tout les habits et pris a la volée les objets qu'elle préférait, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, elle savait très bien quels objets signifiais quelque chose pour elle.  
Elle redescendit l'escalier, Carlisle sur ses talons et pris la guitare de son père et leurs albums de famille.

-On peut y aller, articula Bella difficilement

Carlisle pris son sac et la guitare et lui passa les clés, pour que se soit elle qui referme. Elle commença à mettre la clé dans la serrure quand elle courut à l'intérieur. Carlisle était prêt à la rejoindre pour l'attirer de force dans sa voiture mais elle revint d'elle-même, serrant un objet contre son cœur.  
Les yeux de Bella s'était à nouveau emplis de larmes et elle trouva difficilement le trou de la serrure. Quand elle parvint enfin à mettre la clé, elle la tourna doucement dans la serrure. Sachant que si elle fermait la maison. Ce serait à Jamais. Au dernier clic, elle s'effondra par terre. Carlisle posa les affaires et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement contre son cœur, comme il l'aurait fais pour ses enfants. Il la porta et l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.  
Ils prirent la route et Bella s'endormie épuisé par tous les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine, pleurant dans ses rêves.


	3. Premier Jour

**Hey.. Je me fait toute petite aprés mon ENORME retard, mais je vous assure que si j'avais écrit pendant cette période, Bella aurait fini par se suicider, et ce n'est pas le but ! Merci à celle qui me pardonneront U.u **  
**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

* * *

_2 : 1er Jour_

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, il faisait nuit, et Carlisle conduisait toujours. Elle s'assit comme il faut dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture. Carlisle remarqua alors qu'elle était réveillée.

-Bonjour Bella !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et il ne lui adressa plus la parole. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures après. Il faisait maintenant jour. Le soleil rayonnait et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. Carlisle sortit de la voiture et Bella fit de même. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à une immense Villa. Elle était magnifique. Mais Bella n'avait pas le cœur à admirer le paysage. Elle prit la guitare et laissa Carlisle prendre le reste. Ils entrèrent dans la magnifique demeure. Une femme vint les saluer. Elle était jolie, et avait l'air aussi douce que sa mère. Elle embrassa Carlisle et pris Bella dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Isabella. Je suis Esmée. Sois la bienvenue à la maison. Elle avait dit tous ses mots d'une voix triste.  
-Rien que Bella. C'est tout ce qu'elle daigna lui répondre. Trop de choses lui rappelaient sa mère, et elle avait besoin d'être seule au plus vite.  
-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Bella la suivit sans rien dire, Carlisle avec ses affaires les suivaient silencieusement. Ils montèrent un grand escalier central qui débouchait sur un couloir. Il y avait au moins six portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Esmée ouvrit une porte.  
-Voici ta chambre. Lui dit-elle, je crois qu'on va te laisser t'installer tranquillement. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou même si tu veux parler.

Bella ne répondit pas. Carlisle posa toutes ses affaires sur le grand lit. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.  
A peine la porte fermé, Bella s'effondra sur son lit. Elle pleura, longtemps et sans s'arrêté. Ses sanglots s'entendait dans toutes la demeure, pourtant personne n'osait franchir le seuil de la porte pour la consoler. La seule chose qui aurait pu la calmer, c'était ses parents. Mais ils n'étaient plus là désormais. Elle devait se débrouiller seule, sans l'aide de personne.  
Vers le milieu de la nuit, ses pleures s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent place à un lourd sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce fut la chaleur qui réveilla Bella. Elle était en nage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et eu d'abord du mal a se repérer. Elle n'avait pas fais attention à la chambre auparavant, elle était magnifique. C'était une chambre comme elle avait toujours rêvé. A croire que c'était un coup du destin. Elle se leva et fut prise de vertige. Apparemment, il fallait qu'elle aille manger. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle ne voulait pas descendre et retrouver les autres. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé ses parents à leur suicide. Rien qu'a ces pensées, son cœur se serra. Au même moment, son ventre gargouilla, elle secoua sa tête pour essayer de ne pas craquer et d'en savoir plus sur Carlisle et Esmée. Elle regarda le réveil assorti à la chambre poser sur la table de chevet. 13h30. Tout le monde était surement levé. Bella se leva et ouvrit prudemment la porte, l'oreille aux aguets, pourtant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et descendit le grand escalier. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Sur la table, il y avait beaucoup de crêpes, pancakes et toutes ces choses délicieuses que l'on fait pour les jours de fêtes. Elle s'approcha et vit le mot posé a côté du pot de Nutella.

Bella,  
Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être la pour ton réveille.  
Carlisle reviendra vers 17h, en même temps que les enfants.  
Quant à moi, je serais de retour vers 14heure. Fait ce qu'il te plait, tu es chez toi ici, n'hésite pas à visiter la maison. Je ne sais pas si tu à remarquer que tu avais une salle de bain pour toi toute seule dans ta chambre. D'ailleurs tu peux aménager tout comme bon te semble. Mange autant que tu veux, tu en as bien besoin. Tu peux aller te baigner, Je t'ai tout préparé dans ta salle de bains. Nous sommes tous en weekend ce soir, sauf Carlisle.  
A tout à l'heure, Bisous  
Esmée.

Bella fut touché par le petit mot d'Esmée, même si elle s'était promis de les détester. Elle s'assit à table et mangea autant de nourriture que son estomac pouvait le supporter. Elle était entrain de débarrasser son assiette lorsqu'elle entendit Esmée arriver. Elle se retourna vivement. Esmée vint vers elle et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Bella se sentit mal d'un coup. Sa mère faisait toujours ça.

-Bonjour Bella !  
Celle-ci répondit simplement par un hochement de tête. Esmée repris :  
-Je vois que tu viens de te lever !  
-Oui. Répondit simplement Bella

Elle commença à faire la vaisselle, Esmée l'interrompit.  
-Non, ne te dérange pas, je vais le faire, monte plutôt te mettre en maillot.

Bella ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre. Dans SA chambre à présent. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et eu un hoquet d'étonnement lorsqu'elle vu encore une fois que tout était accordé et absolument magnifique. Sur le bord de l'évier avait été posé une serviette blanche et un maillot de bain couleur chocolat, comme ses yeux. Elle prit une douche brulante et se laissa aller. Elle s'habilla et descendit, sa serviette nouée pudiquement autour d'elle.  
Elle passa par l'immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin, et vit qu'Esmée l'attendait, en maillot de bain violet qui allait extrêmement bien. Elle était allongée sur un transat, en plein soleil sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'elle entendit Bella arrivée, elle se retourna et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Elle se leva :

-Tu accepte que je t'accompagne dans la piscine ?  
-Bien sur vous êtes chez vous, murmura Bella.  
-Je t'en prie tutoie-moi ! Rigola Esmée

Elle se dirigea vers la piscine et Bella la suivie.  
Elles se baignèrent en silence, jusqu'à temps qu'elles entendent les voitures arrivées.


End file.
